Comme dans les contes
by t0Xie
Summary: OS Empire of Corpses/Shisha no Teikoku. Après son retour en Angleterre, Watson continue ses recherches pour rendre son âme à Vendredi. Un soir, rongé par les regrets et l'insomnie, il tente une énième expérience. Mais peut-être qu'une âme ne saurait être issu de procédés purement scientifiques, et que quelque part, seul un miracle en serait capable. [Watson, Friday/Vendredi].


**Comme dans les contes**

* * *

 _OS basé sur le long-métrage animé Empire of corpses, en japonais Shisha no Teikoku._

 _ **Personnages** : [John Watson, Vendredi/Friday/Noble-Savage007] (léger slash MxM)_

 _ **Petit résumé de l'anime pour les non-initié/e/s :** L'histoire se déroule dans un monde façon uchronie 19ème/20ème siècle dans lequel un procédé a été découvert permettant de ressusciter les morts en leur injectant un programme informatique (nécrogiciel) censé remplacer leur « âme ». Ces morts-vivants sont appelés nécromates et sont utilisés comme main d'œuvre industrielle et militaire. Néanmoins, malgré les nombreuses recherches menées par les scientifiques spécialisés (nécromaticiens), personne n'a jamais pu créer un nécromate avec une conscience propre, doté d'une véritable âme de 21 grammes, à l'exception du docteur Frankenstein avec sa Créature « the One », disparus il y a de cela des années. John Watson, un jeune étudiant en médecine, et son meilleur ami Vendredi, un nécromaticien, se lance donc dans la quête du procédé permettant de créer une âme, jusqu'au jour où Vendredi décède des suite d'une maladie. Obéissant à sa dernière volonté, Watson ressuscite le corps de son défunt ami et l'utilise dans le cadre de ses recherches dans l'espoir de lui rendre son âme, tous deux ayant instauré un code au cas où Vendredi aurait repris conscience mais se retrouverait dans l'impossibilité de parler : il devra tapoter l'arrête de son nez avec le stylo de Watson. Mais les recherches en nécromatique et la création de nécromates hors du cadre des institutions gouvernementales sont illégales, et lorsque Watson se fait prendre, il n'a d'autre choix que de se plier aux ordres du chef des services secrets britanniques qui l'envoie à la recherche du journal de Frankenstein, censé contenir le secret de l'âme humaine. D'un bout du monde à l'autre, Watson et Vendredi découvriront peu à peu les travers de ce monde où les vivants côtoient les morts, et finiront par croiser la route de la Créature, qui fera tout pour les empêcher de mettre la main sur les recherches de celui qui lui a donné la vie._

 _ **Résumé de la fiction :** Après son retour en Angleterre, Watson continue ses recherches sans jamais désespérer de rendre son âme à Vendredi. Un soir, rongé par les regrets et l'insomnie, il pratique une énième tentative de « réanimation ». Mais peut-être qu'une âme ne saurait être issu de procédés purement scientifiques, et que quelque part, seul un miracle en serait capable._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas de l'OS !_

* * *

Il m'est impossible de commencer sans expliquer la nature de mon travail. Et pour cela, je dois d'abord me procurer...

Un corps.

 _On sait aujourd'hui que la masse d'un corps humain diminue de vingt-et-un grammes au moment de la mort. Cela correspond au poids de l'esprit. Le poids exacte de l'âme humaine._

C'est par tes paroles que débuta notre périple. J'aimais beaucoup tes écrits. Tes mots se sont incrustés en moi. Ils m'ont guidé tout au long de notre voyage.

Dis-moi, est-ce que derrière ce regard vide, mes mots ou mes actes réussissent à t'atteindre ? Mes paroles te touchent-elles comme les tiennent m'ont transpercé lors de notre rencontre, traversant ma conscience jusqu'à faire frémir mon essence même ?

La conscience. À présent j'ignore même si tu en as vraiment une.

Nous travaillons, coude à coude, jour et nuit. J'élabore des théories et j'expérimente. Tu analyses les données et tu remplis tes carnets. Une fois remplis, tu les laisses tomber au sol, négligemment, et tu en prends un nouveau que tu te mets à remplir aussi, mécaniquement. Souvent je les ramasse et les feuillette, nostalgique. J'aime toujours autant ton écriture. Fine, élégante et pourtant incisive. Tes lettres tranchantes semblent vouloir assassiner le papier sur lequel elles reposent. Mais dans ces carnets, les formules sont plates, les expressions sans saveurs. Reflet tangible de la vacuité dans tes yeux.

 _Les yeux, miroir de l'âme._

Je ne trouve pas le repos. Quand je ferme les yeux, je...

Alors je reste allongé, je contemple le plafond à la peinture écaillée en écoutant le griffonnement rassurant de ta plume sur le vélin et les cliquetis réguliers des machines analytiques. En vérité c'est tout juste si je dors à peine plus que toi.

 _" Quand je mourrais, je veux que tu profanes ma tombe et que tu utilises mon corps pour nos recherches. "_

Dis-moi, quand tu m'as fait cette demande, savais-tu comme je souffrirai de te voir ainsi ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi certains préfèrent incinérer les corps de leurs proches. Je te vois marcher, je t'entends respirer, je peux même ressentir ton pouls à travers ton poignet. Puis je relève la tête et rencontre tes prunelles mornes – non, _mortes._

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. Je ressens ton absence comme la plus douloureuse des blessures, et pourtant je ne peux même pas faire mon deuil puisque tu vis encore – ton _corps_ vit encore.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je...

* * *

« Vendredi, il est temps. »

Le nécromate se leva machinalement et se dirigea vers le siège désigné par le brun, la démarche peu assurée. L'ex-étudiant en médecine procéda ensuite à l'incision de sa nuque avec une dextérité qui témoignait du caractère habituel de cette opération et implanta l'aiguillon permettant le transfert de nouvelles données.

« Nous sommes le 17 octobre, il est 21h48. Début de l'essai 05-B avec la dernière version du nécrogiciel numéro 12. Les données nécromatiques ont été corrigées d'après les conclusions tirées de l'étude de la deuxième partie des notes du Docteur Frankenstein. Ces modifications ont été référencées par Vendredi dans le cinquante-et-unième carnet. »

Posant sa main sur le levier qui enverrait l'énergie nécessaire au téléchargement du dernier programme d'éther qu'il avait créé, Watson se tourna vers Vendredi et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« Je vais commencer. »

Il abaissa alors le levier. La décharge fut fulgurante. Il avait calculer la quantité optimale d'énergie de sorte que le processus soit le plus court possible pour minimiser la douleur du nécromate sans pour autant que les informations ne soient dénaturées. Cette fois encore, le corps de Vendredi trembla à peine.

« Vendredi, prends ça s'il te plaît. »

Le plus petit saisit le beau stylo plume en émail et en argent que lui tendait le nécromaticien. Il le garda en main et le fixait d'un regard terne, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi en faire. Watson soupira.

« Est-ce que tu peux me parler ? »

Là encore, le nécromate se contenta de lever ses yeux mornes vers le brun, sans pour autant faire mine de lui répondre.

« La réaction attendue ne s'est pas produite. Échec de l'essai 05-B du nécrogiciel numéro 12. »

Il retira délicatement l'aiguillon d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang épais et visqueux. Il s'affaira à désinfecter la plaie, puis se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait prendre le temps de s'occuper du corps de Vendredi. Découvrant le bras de celui ci, il lui injecta une préparation concentrée des nutriments nécessaires pour assurer ses fonctions vitales pendant un mois. En temps normal, les nécromates ne mangeaient pas. Les grands théoriciens de la nécromatique supposaient qu'ils avaient perdu les réflexes basiques de survie, si bien que s'ils ressentaient physiquement la sensation de faim et les défaillances qui l'accompagnait, ils semblaient ne plus avoir l'instinct primitif de se sustenter pour se maintenir en vie. Certes des cas de nécromates anthropophages avaient été recensés au quatre coins du monde, mais à la connaissance de Watson, ce phénomène, quand il n'était pas spécifique des nécromates de guerre programmés pour blesser et éliminer leur adversaire par n'importe quel moyen, n'avait eu lieu que lors de la croisade de la Créature.

D'ailleurs la communauté scientifique ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. Certains prétendaient que c'était un reste de leur ancienne vie, des données résiduelles qui auraient remonté à la surface et auraient interféré avec leurs nouveaux programmes, y insérant de façon pathologique l'action de manger. Mais quitte à se mettre soudainement à vouloir manger, pourquoi s'attaquer aux hommes? Si c'était vraiment un souvenir de leur ancienne vie, les nécromates auraient dû se nourrir d'aliments dont ils étaient jadis coutumiers et non pas d'êtres humains. De plus Watson savait que ce cannibalisme n'était pas l'œuvre directe de la Créature : les fichiers nécromatiques que ce dernier avait utilisé pour manipuler les morts indiquaient qu'il voulait que les nécromates se rebellent, et non pas qu'ils dévorent aveuglement femmes, enfants et vieillards.

Non, la vérité se trouvait autre part, et Watson pensait l'avoir frôlée quand Vendredi s'était retourné contre lui.

« Reste assis s'il te plaît. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant le nécromate seul. Ce dernier fit ce qui lui était demandé, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, l'air aussi inanimé que les autres objets qui peuplaient la salle. Peu de temps après, Watson revint, les bras chargés d'une petite bassine d'eau et de vêtements propres.

« Excuse-moi, mais je pense qu'une simple toilette est suffisante pour le moment, nous avons encore du pain sur la planche. Je te ferai prendre un bain demain. » dit-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Vendredi.

Watson se mit alors à laver sommairement le corps de celui qui fut jadis son ami le plus proche, tout en inspectant son aspect général. Ironiquement, Vendredi devait être le seul nécromate dont le corps était en meilleur état que de son vivant. Avant sa mort, sa maladie l'avait terriblement amaigrit, alors qu'à présent il avait récupéré de l'embonpoint, sans doute grâce aux injections régulières que Watson lui faisait.

La plupart des gens ne prenait pas soin de leurs nécromates. Après tout, ce n'était pas les cadavres qui manquaient, et cela coûtait moins cher de remplacer un nécromate usé par un autre que de maintenir son corps en bon état sur le long terme. La mort était devenue une question d'économie et plus que jamais les empires des vivants se bâtissaient sur des monceaux de cadavres désormais ambulants.

Tandis qu'il songeait à tout ça, Watson passait un linge humide sur le torse de Vendredi. Sa peau laiteuse ne frémit même pas sous le contact du nécromaticien. De son vivant, Vendredi était ce qu'on pouvait appeler "une personne peu tactile". Il n'aimait pas toucher les autres et détestait plus encore qu'on le touche. Il lui était même arrivé de réagir violemment à certains contacts physiques. Et Watson ne faisait pas exception. Combien de fois s'était-il fait repousser sans ménagement alors qu'il tentait de lui venir en aide pendant sa maladie? Au début, Watson avait pensé que Vendredi n'agissait ainsi que par fierté, et insistait, maladroitement. Il avait fallu un certain temps avant que Vendredi ne lui confie son aversion pour les contacts inattendus. Depuis Watson s'était appliqué à ne pas initier de contacts inutiles ou qui pourrait causer de l'inconfort à son ami et dès lors ce dernier était devenu visiblement bien plus détendu en sa présence.

La seule fois ou Vendredi avait de lui-même initié un contact physique était le jour de sa mort.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était retourné auprès de sa famille, dans une de ces localités en périphérie de Londres suffisamment proche de la capitale pour ne pas être qualifiée de ville de campagne mais assez éloignée pour ne pas être engloutie voracement par la métropole en constante croissance - au moins pour l'instant. Auparavant, Vendredi lui avait expliqué que pour certaines raisons, il n'aimait pas repartir là-bas. Le fait qu'il y soit retourné de lui-même laissait présager le pire quant à son état.

Alors que Watson lisait les dernières notes des recherches de son camarade, un messager s'était mis à frapper en toute hâte à la porte. Vendredi le demandait à son chevet le plus vite possible. Il refusait que quiconque entre dans sa chambre tant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Watson. Ce dernier savait ce qu'il en était mais ne voulait pas y croire. En tant qu'interne, il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la mort. Il la traitait avec le professionnalisme que son statut exigeait, mais jamais de façon totalement indifférente. C'était un état d'esprit devenu assez rare, car après tout, dans un monde où la richesse d'un pays dépendait du nombre de cadavres qu'il pouvait mobiliser, même les enfants étaient devenu insensibles. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'améliorer: la dernière mode à Londres était d'avoir recours à des nécromates de jeunes filles comme nourrices. Ça faisait toujours un salaire en moins à verser pour les familles bourgeoises de la crème londonienne...

Il n'avait aucun souvenir du trajet en calèche jusqu'à la demeure familiale du malade. À peine entré, il avait immédiatement été conduit auprès de lui, sans même avoir eu le temps de saluer les maîtres des lieux. Il était allongé dans son lit, le front suant, le teint presque gris. Et pourtant il avait toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux, pareille à des éclairs chatoyants, témoins visibles de la tempête intellectuelle permanente dans le cerveau de ce génie. À couper le souffle.

Après lui avoir rappelé sa promesse, Vendredi avait posé sa main sur la joue de Watson, silencieusement, la laissant glisser le long de son cou avant qu'elle ne retombe mollement sur le matelas où il était allongé. Presque par réflexe, Watson s'était vivement emparé de la main en question. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait voulu la relâcher immédiatement, mais Vendredi avait resserré ses doigts autour de ceux du jeune homme, tout en lui lançant un regard amusé. Ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à la _fin_.

Ensuite Watson partit. Il n'assista pas aux funérailles. Et la nuit même suivant l'enterrement de son ami, il avait exhumé son corps et lui avait redonné vie. Tous les programmes et les nécrogiciels nécessaires étaient déjà prêts, alors pourquoi perdre son temps en lamentations ?

Revenant à la réalité, Watson rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Vendredi. Pouvait-il toutefois vraiment dire qu'il l'avait ramené à la vie ? Parfois il se demandait...

« Je me demande si tu m'en veux. Non, _à quel point_ tu m'en veux. »

Aucune réponse. Évidemment. Watson soupira. Avisant une petite tâche de sang sur le cou du nécromate, il passa le linge dessus pour le nettoyer. Son regard se porta encore une fois sur son visage inerte, mais curieusement il s'arrêta cette fois sur sa bouche. Si les yeux vide de Vendredi était une preuve criante de son inconscience, il en était de même pour ses lèvres qui ne s'ouvraient désormais que pour respirer ou pousser des plaintes désarticulées. Ces mêmes lèvres par lesquelles étaient sorties tant de paroles mordantes et résolues, des paroles qui avaient changé la vie de Watson. Peut-être que...

Non. C'était stupide. Ridicule. Si peu scientifique. Franchement. Que diraient ses anciens professeurs s'ils savaient ce à quoi il venait de penser? Que dirait Vendredi lui-même ?

...

Il secoua la tête. Mais la graine insidieuse s'était déjà profondément implantée dans son esprit fertile, et déjà elle germait, ses branches s'étendaient et se divisaient en arbre des possibles aux multiples issues...

Ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il était planté face à Vendredi, sa main tenant toujours la lingettes contre le cou de ce dernier. _"Au train où vont les choses, Vendredi va finir par avoir froid"_ se dit-il. Pour autant, il ne fit aucun mouvement.

Après tout qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'essayer ? Au pire, ce ne serait qu'un échec de plus à ajouter à la liste.

Au mieux...

Non. Les choses ne peuvent pas fonctionner comme dans les contes. Quoi que... Après tout, il y a quelques années à peine la résurrection des corps faisait partie de ces "histoires à dormir debout" .

Alors...

Il reposa le linge qu'il avait entre les mains. Regarda une dernière fois Vendredi. Pas de réaction. Bon. Il approcha alors doucement son visage de celui du nécromate. Il s'arrêta alors, tétanisé. Il sentait la respiration régulière de Vendredi contre sa peau. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il réduisait à néant la distance qui séparait leurs bouches.

Après un bref moment qui avait pourtant un goût d'éternité, le cœur battant, il recula, curieux de voir le visage de son ami.

Pas de réaction.

« Échec de l'expérience » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour un quelconque éventuel enregistrement.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Vendredi à nouveau seul, torse nu, immobile sur son siège.

…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Watson n'était pas revenu. Vendredi ne bougeait toujours pas.

...

Un tressaillement infime agita soudain le corps du nécromate. La main qui tenait toujours le stylo que Watson lui avait confié remua, puis s'éleva en tremblant. À hauteur de son visage, Vendredi suspendit son geste. Pause. Suivie de trois coups rapides sur l'arrête du nez. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres closes. Une lueur éphémère éclaira ses yeux déjà embués d'un voile de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais.

Puis plus rien.

Le bras retomba mollement le long du siège, le stylo atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit presque assourdissant comparé au silence épais qui régnait depuis le départ du docteur. Le regard figé de Vendredi fixait à nouveau le vide.

Comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

* * *

 _Bon voilà une chose de faite :) pour celleux qui suivraient_ _Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea , désolée pour la longue absence, disons que suite à un passage à vide m'ayant conduite à la dépression, je n'avais plus la motivation de... quoi que ce soit en fait, y compris la fanfiction. Actuellement, ça va un peu mieux, donc je me remets peu à peu au dessin, l'aïkido et surtout la lecture et l'écriture, en espérant que ça m'aidera un peu à remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. je suis plus que désolée et je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de vous tous, et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour publier la suite de BDDBS au plus vite. J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, y compris si vous n'êtes pas familier/e/s de l'univers d'Empire of Corpses , et je souhaite de bonnes vacances à celleux qui sont encore concernés (sinon vous avez toute ma compassion...)  
_

 _A la prochaine._


End file.
